


Heroes in Therapy: Stargirl

by queerstargirl



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Heores in Therapy, Heroes in Crisis Rewrite, I don't give a single fuck that she really isn't even in rebrith appreciate the light of my life, Mentions of Death, Mentions of alcohol, this bitch needs some therapy YEET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerstargirl/pseuds/queerstargirl
Summary: Even young heroes need to talk about what's happened to them in their line of work. Especially the one known as Stargirl.Inspired by @dykejadenguyen on tumblr to take part in the Heroes in Therapy rewrite.





	Heroes in Therapy: Stargirl

_ STARGIRL sits slumped in the chair, fiddling with her red gloves. Her messy, blonde hair barely touches her shoulders. Even though she is in costume with a mask covering half her face, the look of exhaustion that should not be on that of a seventeen-year-old girl. _

SG: I'm only here because Kar-  _ Power Girl  _ -asked me to. I don't like talking about my feelings but she keeps saying I've "been through a lot for a girl my age".

_ Stargirl rolled her eyes as she finishes with the air quotes, crossing her arms with a defiant look on her face. _

SG: Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. And then Dad agreed when she told him, so it was basically already decided for me. I just don't know what they want me to talk about. And I don't know what I can talk about with said pseudo-robot waiting right outside for me. 

_ She gives a small laugh, accompanied by a smirk. _

SG: Pat, my dad, he’s worried about me. Always checking up on me. I know it means he cares, I do. I guess I just never really appreciated parentals before becoming....you know-

_ She does jazz hands and a wide-eyed expression  _

SG: Stargirl! It was my choice to become a hero and they've both been nothing but supportive.

_ She sits up a little straighter, a sad smile on her face as she reflects. _

SG: I wasn't an easy kid to raise, I know that now. I stayed out late without letting my mom know where I was, hung out with the wrong crowd, got into fights, blah, blah, blah. I don't even know how my mom did it. 

_ She ran a hand through her hair, stopping midway before sighing. _

SG: I remember this one time, back in California, where I got kind of drunk and well....

Her voice trailed off, and she grimaced. 

SG: I might have helped graffitied a wall at the school I was at at the time, with a bunch of other kids. But then the cops showed up and I managed to escape by leaping over a fence, running like hell. I cut my hand pretty bad and when I got home my mom started fussing immediately over it and patched me back up. She sent me to bed with a glass of water and something to eat. It was the next morning that she told me that we were moving to Nebraska with Pat. 

_ She shook her head with a frown, recalling the memory. _

SG: I threw a fit. I was so pissed that she would just uproot my life like that without even asking me how I felt, what I wanted. I didn't have much of a choice, but I get it now. My mom was so young when she had me, and she was just doing what she could to help me. I don't give her enough credit for everything she's done.

_ She exhales through her nose _

SG: It's just weird. Thinking about life back in L.A., how different I was. How different everything was.

_ She lifts up her head and gives a soft smile _

SG: But I'm happy now. I am. I just feel like I'm not doing enough. I always feel like I'm never doing enough  



End file.
